


(COMM) A Typical Day for Autem

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Disgusting Cum, F/M, Genetic Slut, Lizard/Horse Hybrid, Thick Cum, Titjob, Twink, blowjob, catboy, dub-con, femboy, hyper cock, hyper cum, ntr, smug smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Autem is a strong, tall, powerful woman who doesn't take shit from ANYONE. Well, anyone other than hyper hung studs. Much to her chagrin, she literally cannot resist the advances of any man hung and virile enough! Could this feminine little twink next to her really be one of those studs she can't help but pleasure, even if she'd rather be with her husband?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	(COMM) A Typical Day for Autem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains graphic descriptions of sex, cum inflation, dub-con, and disgusting cum. Viewer discretion is advised.

Autem sighed and checked her fashionable watch. The train was running on time, but she had arrived quite early and had been sitting in the muggy early summer weather for quite a while now. Sweat was starting to collect on her bare pits, the horse-lizard hybrid feeling sticky, hot and uncomfortable. Even with the extremely skimpy “clothing” she was wearing (which amounted to little more than some twine attached to scraps of cloth for her massive jugs and a pair of booty shorts that her ass was threatening to rip out of at any moment) she was really feeling the heat. She fanned her face with her hand in a futile effort to cool off, trying to find some sort of relief before she was able to sit inside the comfortable, air conditioned train car.   
  
Evidently the young man she was sitting next to must have been feeling the heat as well, given how much he was squirming and sweating. The short catboy kept fidgeting like he was uncomfortable, or nervous. Maybe the heat was really getting to him? Autem couldn’t quite tell, but as she inhaled the smell of his sweat she started to become more and more aware of what the issue was. The feline was horny. Not only was he horny, but he was packing a virile kidney puncher inside his delicate shorts. A glance downward hidden as her just checking her phone confirmed her suspicions, a fat bulge was pulsing inside the feminine looking boy’s shorts. Great.   
  
Autem really did love her husband. He was tall, handsome, with deliciously dark skin that made her mouth water. He was a human, but he had quite the cock on him. More than enough to make Autem weak in the knees when he slammed it into her cunt. But he was also gone on business quite often, and Autem had a certain “condition” that made her prone to getting into trouble. Luckily her husband never found out about the kind of antics she got into on a regular basis, Autem was still a strong woman on the inside. But due to her genetics, she was literally unable to resist a hung, virile stud. Her body would go on autopilot to please any stud that wanted her cunt even if mentally she wanted nothing more than to punch them and get away. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it seemed fate always brought her into situations with hung fuckbeasts like the innocent looking feline next to her. She wanted to get up and move places, but she could already feel the effects of his presence on her body. 

_ Dammit…  _ She thought to herself, scowling as she felt herself start to get wet. Luckily for her, she was strong enough to not just start riding him. But if he were to push himself onto her… Well, the other people waiting at the stop would get quite the show. Unfortunately for her, that was exactly what this shy little twink was working up the courage to do. The train still had about 20 minutes before it was to arrive, and he knew with how pent up his fat nuts were that he’d be able to bust pretty quickly. Though, even if he DID bust quickly, he’d be busting for quite some time. Even cumming for five minutes straight was often not enough to fully drain his massive nuts. He could feel those fat cum tanks thrumming in his shorts, desperate to be let out into the open air and drained of their sludgy spunk. But could he really just… Ask this huge lady to help him? She was at least seven feet tall by his guess, and her body was athletic, toned. Her abs looked firm enough to bounce a coin off of. Her thighs were thick, muscular, looking ready to crush a watermelon (or his head) at any time. Her body was beautifully feminine and alluring, her hips flowing into those strong thighs in such a lovely way… And this was all failing to mention those enormous jugs she had on her chest. Each one was so huge and perky that he wondered if they were fake, but even if they were he was more than willing to drive his dick between them. Ahhh, that was enough! He couldn’t wait any more!   
  
“Uhm… E-excuse me, miss…?” He squeaked up at her, immediately wishing he could grab the words out of the air and stuff them back in his mouth. This was crazy, she’d never agree to let him fuck her tits!   
  
Autem sighed. She knew exactly where this was going. She looked down at him with a disinterested frown, her brow falling flat on her face. “Yes?” The word fell out of her mouth, more than she spoke it.   
  
“I was uhm… A-ah… Well, you see…” He stammered, trying to find the right way to say what he wanted to say.  _ “Can I fuck your fat fucking milkers?” _ was what he  _ wanted  _ to say…   
  
“Out with it.” Autem spat. She already knew what was going to happen, and she wanted to get it over with sooner rather than later. He was going to say something like “well, I have this condition” or “I’ve just never seen someone so pretty” or something like that, and she’d begrudgingly be on her knees just a few moments later. 

“W-well you see, I…” What could he _say?!_ Oliver wracked his brain, trying to piece together a decent enough reason to get his dick between her tits. She already was starting to smell a bit different… Was she getting turned on or something? But she looked so angry and imposing! _Think, think, think, think… Make her want to help you… Wait… Help!_ _  
__  
_ “I have this… Condition, an-” Oliver started to say. It wasn’t completely a lie, to be fair. He _did_ have somewhat of a condition: That condition being enormous fucking balls that constantly produced heaps and heaps of the most chunky, disgusting slop some may call “cum” imaginable. He could literally feel the weight of his nuts being filled with this gunk, feel them weighing him down more and more as the hours went by. He hadn’t cum at all yesterday aside from a bit of splooge he let out during his morning piss (which can happen, given how backed up his nuts get just from sleeping) and today he was late to catch the train so he didn’t get to unload. His nuts were normally bigger than basketballs, but now even his stretchy shorts were struggling to contain two swollen cum eggs that rivaled a pair of award winning watermelons!   
  
“A condition? What condition?” Autem snapped, cutting the kid off. So _this_ was the route they were going to take, was it? Autem was annoyed, to say the least. At least proper men had the decency to not waste her damn time playing games.   
  
“W-well my uh… M-my testicles, they get really s-swollen when I don’t uhm… O-orgasm and…” Oliver stammered, his cock starting to thrash around inside his shorts as the need to cum became more and more urgent. It was only natural that the poor fabric eventually ripped, and no less than eighteen inches of cock exploded out between his legs along with his enormous nutsack which threatened to scrape against the ground. “AH! A-as you can s-s-see…!” He whimpered, his fat tip flexing and throbbing as more blood was pumped into his kitty cock. Each pump made that already monolithic cock rise even higher, get even thicker and smell even stronger. Despite herself, Autem had to at least be impressed that such a diminutive little loser was packing this much heat. When it was finally at full mast, she figured it was probably a solid 24 inches.  
  
“Yeah? I’m not a doctor, what do you want me to do about it?” She said, trying to weasel her way out of this if she could. Maybe he’d pussy out and leave her the fuck alone. Hah. _Pussy out._ She nearly chuckled at her internal pun.   
  
“W-well I just need t-to drain them a bit, and I was… H-hoping I could use… Your breasts?” Oliver finally managed to say, defeating Autem’s chances of getting out of her without cheating on her husband. The tall, strong woman sighed in resignation, before pushing herself off the bench.  
  
“God damn little prick…” She grumbled, a scowl on her face. There was nothing more she could do now than curse at him, her body was literally hard-wired to obey his commands like she was nothing more than a biological sex robot. At the _genetic level_ she was a fucking slut, even if her mind was that of a strong, independent woman.   
  
Oliver shook visibly as she got up and swore at him, wondering if he was about to get his ass beat. Not only was his massive erection exposed in public, but he had just asked a random stranger if he could fuck her tits. What the fuck was he thinking?! But, much to his surprise, that mountain of a woman got right down on her knees in front of that enormous prick and started lifting up the bean bags attached to her chest. His eyes widened as he realized he was about to really get a tit job from this woman!   
  
“H-hey, are you…?” He asked, as if to confirm what was obviously about to happen. This was crazy! Was he in a dream?!  
  
Autem only responded with a gruff, “Yes, I am. Be thankful I’m not biting it off instead, you brat…” before she lifted her tits all the way up and over his throbbing cock. She kept her bikini top on for now, using it as a way to keep her tits pressed together and wrapped around his dick. Even if she didn’t want to, she was going to do this tit job the best she could. Luckily for her, his dick was already starting to leak precum so thick and syrupy it could be mistaken for _actual_ cum. In fact, on close inspection, and with a sniff of the cock tip poking through her breasts as she slid them along his shaft, she found out it _was_ cum. He was so backed up that his pre was just pure jizz, already more thick and pungent smelling than an average man’s load. Smelling his nasty cum only made her more subservient, much to her chagrin. If this was just what was leaking out idly, what the fuck was he going to bring out when he started cumming?!  
  
“W-whooaa! That feels great!” Oliver says, flabbergasted that this woman who could break him like a twig was actually sliding his cock between her firm, but squishy tits. They hugged his dick tight, lubed up by his leakage of spunk, caressing every inch of his shaft as she pushed her chest down to his crotch. His dick was so massive that even her oversized chest pillows couldn’t swallow it up whole, at least six inches of hard cock poking from between her cleavage when she pushed her tit meat against his pelvis. They were so warm, so soft yet with enough firmness to really squeeze his cock… It was no wonder his cum was already getting milked out, filing the air around them with the stink of his nut batter. But this was just the beginning… He knew at that moment that they would be missing the train. And the next one. He could start cumming _right now_ and his nuts would still be overstuffed and sore by the time the first train came!  
  
Autem, for her part, looked about as disinterested in what she was doing as physically possible. Her mouth was curled into a pout, her brow flat and heavy on her forehead. She looked like she was waiting in line at the DMV, not pumping a catboy’s cock with her gigantic jugs. When he started to moan and mewl like a little bitch, she scoffed up at him. “What are you, some kinda bitch? What’s with those girly noises? Are you sure you don’t want me to be fisting you instead or some shit?” She barks up at the boy she was servicing, making him shiver.  
  
“N-no, I like this!” He squeaks, trying to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t make so much noise. He just couldn’t help it, though! Her tits felt like heaven around his cock, and she seemed to know exactly the right pressure and speed to use to pleasure his dick better than his hands could ever hope to! It was like she was some sort of… Some sort of genetically modified super slut, or something! Like in that one hentai he loved with th-  
  
“Then hurry the fuck up and cum, won’t you? I’ve really got places to be, and you’re ruining that…” She grumbled, working his cock more deliberately now. Her enormous tits slapped up and down his rod, making obscene squelching and plapping noises as they impacted his small body and squeezed the cum from his swollen tip. “I mean, you’re _already_ cumming, but… Just fucking finish up!” She spits out, her nose curling at the disgusting, offensive odor of his cum. It was smelling worse and worse as they went on, changing colors from a sort of off-white to more of a yellowish white now. She was mortified to think of what his actual cum load was going to be like… She mashed her tits against his cock harder with her hands, milking his cum vein with more gusto than before. “Come on, hurry it up!”  
  
Oliver could only squeak and moan in response to her beration, shivering as his toes curled inside his sneakers. “I-I’m trying!” He whined, his cock bulging and throbbing wildly. The veins feeding that gutbusting cock looked so turgid with blood that they seemed on the verge of popping, his crimson colored mushroom tip expanded to its absolute limit. But his cum was so thick, so chunky and backed up, that he knew it would take more effort to work it up out of his balls. Even if he were to cum like this, he wondered if he could even force a single wad of that congealed sludge up from his nuts. “C-can you use your mouth, too…?” He asks her, looking down at her with need in his eyes.  
  
_Great._ Now she was going to have to TASTE this rotten goo of his. Autem glared back up at him like she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes and murder him on the spot, but that was only for a moment. “You fucking… Gah…” She grunts, before leaning down and giving his bulging member a kiss on the frenulum. “Eugh, do you never fucking wash this thing?!” She complains, tasting his unwashed cock funk mixed with that glaze of nut batter all over his dick and her tits. “This tastes worse than that fucking sur… Surs… That fish crap my husband brought home from Sweden one time!” She complains, but she doesn’t gag or spit it out. Her body forces her to deliver more kisses onto his slimy tip, her tits pumping his cock up and down at a steady rhythm as she gave him some oral attention. “God fucking damn… I’ve tasted some pretty gnarly dicks, you know, and this is probably the worst. How do you expect to get a girlfriend when you’re walking around with this disgusting thing between your legs?!”  
  
Oliver was actually starting to get a bit angry. Angry, and confused. Here she was slurping on his cock, milking it with her tits, and yet she was saying all these rude things to him! It was almost like she was being compelled to service his cock, even if she hated doing it. Could that be the case? There wasn’t much else reason for her to be acting this way…  
  
“Hey, I didn’t tell you to insult me too! I’m not into that kinda stuff!” He says, standing up for himself. “Cut it out!” He adds, before reaching down and gripping her head. “Put my dick in your mouth if you can’t keep quiet you… You bitch!”  
  
Autem wished she could have just… Five seconds. Just _five seconds_ of control over her body. That would be all she needed to break this little brat’s legs and get away. But instead she was forced to glare at him and scowl, trying to open her mouth to speak and instead forcing the tip of his cock inside instead. Her eyes closed in frustration, her hands gripping her tits harder as she boiled with anger. Immediately her tongue was sullied with an atrocious taste, her throat undulating to swallow down the constant globs of sticky jizz being forced up from his balls. They’d only been at it for about five or six minutes and it was already feeling like an eternity to her. The one thing she could do is open her eyes and glare daggers up at him. If her eyes could speak, they’d say _“I’d fucking beat your ass right now if I could, you little prick”_ _  
__  
_ But they can’t and instead the only thing Oliver heard from the woman throating his cock was “Mmngrk… Glrk…!” As she forced more of his thick erection into her body. Her neck bulged with the girth of his member, and soon her lips were kissing her own tits as she took in all the remaining cock pushing between her breasts. Above her, Oliver leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure before a smug smile crept across his lips. He’d figured it out! For whatever reason, this woman was incapable of refusing him! He could do whatever he wanted to her now!  
  
“Yeah, that’s it… Get your tongue working on extra licking up the nut from my piss slit, you uppity slut…” He said, looking down at her with that smug grin. He felt like the fat ugly bastard in one of his doujins now, in complete control of a woman way out of his league. He didn’t even care about cumming now, more invested in lording his newfound power over this vulgar woman.   
  
Autem was shaking with anger, but she pulled that filthy cock out of her mouth nonetheless and pushed her tongue against his urethra to lap away at his salty, chunky, savory jizz. Her mouth was full of flavors, and none of them were welcome. She couldn’t even voice her anger at this smug little shit no matter how hard she wanted to, given her tongue was working on slurping up his cum. Why wouldn’t he just cum already?!  
  
Oliver felt so relaxed and in control now that he didn’t even mind missing the next train. For all he cared, he could fuck this bitch’s tits all day long. “Hey, I dunno what you were waiting for the train about, but… I’m thinking you’re going to miss it. You’re not that upset about it though, right?” He says, gaining more and more confidence as time went on. His cock was feeling amazing, sure, and his balls were still sore and pulsing with how full they were, sure, but neither of those feelings mattered compared to this newfound dominance. “Give my cock some kisses to show you love it, bitch.”  
  
Autem had her chance! She rolled her tongue back into her mouth, and started berating him again. Only, it wasn’t nearly as effective considering it was interspersed with kissing noises. “ **FUCK** _mwah_ **YOU** , **YOU LITTLE** _mwah_ **SHIT**! Don’t you dare get a fucking _smooch_ **ego** about me doing this, you _smeck_ **understand**?! I’d **NEVER** even **THINK** about touching your _mwah_ **rotten** fucking **dick** if I didn’t _mwah_ have to!” She ranted at him, all while continuing to please his dick. She didn’t care how silly it sounded, she had to at least let him know that she wasn’t doing this for his sake. She had to let him know that he didn’t own her!  
  
“Yeah, yeah, get to sucking again so I can nut…” He says, having the gall to push her head back down on his cock. She was forced to obey, fuming as she swallowed his nasty dick back down into her throat. For the next several minutes, the only noises heard were her sloppy blowjob, the sound of her tits squeezing up and down his shaft, a low gurgling noise coming from his balls, and the impact of flesh on flesh. He even started humping upwards at her tits, driving his cock between them like he was fucking a pussy. All the while, the constant flow of nut from his tip only got more and more nasty. At the beginning of their “session” it had been similar to syrup or molasses, but it had soon transitioned into a more chunky and firm, gluey sort of slop. By now it was a rotten tasting, chunky, spoiled yogurt that was curdling in her mouth as she tried to force it down her throat. She was absolutely revolted by the quality of his cum, but she literally could not stop sucking it down despite her desperately wanting to.  
  
“Hey, I think I’m gonna cum soon. Try to swallow it all, yeah?” He says, his hand lazily gripping her head as it bounced up and down his cock. She was lucky her arms were so strong, otherwise they’d have gotten tired by now with the motion of lifting her massive tits up and down his cock for the past fifteen minutes. His cock was still hard as wrought iron, pulsing and spitting out wads of his fermented spunk into her throat. It was so fucking virile and chock-full of swimmers that she was probably getting her daily protein just from chugging down his nuts’ fetid effluence. The prospect of swallowing a proper eruption of this crud wasn’t something she was fond of, but at least it would be over soon…

“Fuck.. Yes…! Yes…!” He started to say, gripping her head harder and piledriving into her tits, grunting and moaning in delight as his engorged crown scraped the inside of her throat. He could feel his nuts start to quake as the batter within started to churn up, getting ready to burst out into the world. Or, more likely, struggle to get through his piss hole and worm its way into this bitch’s stomach like he was squeezing a tube of toothpaste.    
  
“Gggahhh~!!” He cries out in ecstasy, feeling himself climb over that peak and start to orgasm. His cock flexed,  **hard** , his nuts climbing up to his taint and starting to shake as they forcefully pushed cum into his urethra. “Hhnngh… Fuck, too thick…!” He lamented, veins popping in his forehead as he worked to serve her some aged nut. His cock visibly bulged as the first wad started to travel up it, powerful contractions and the work of her tits forcing it up his cock. This first wad was like a cork to a wine bottle, and he could feel the rest of his orgasm start to push against it inside his cum tube. Soon it was looking like someone squeezing a water balloon, pressure building up behind that curd of spunk before it was finally birthed from his tip.   
  
That first clump of cum surged out of his cock along with a river of disgusting, chunky cum. It was like a boulder being swept away by a tsunami, landing right in the pit of her stomach and maintaining its lumpy shape. Autem could feel that heavy, dense wad of jizz sitting in her stomach like a ball of paper mache, making her groan. But she couldn’t worry about that for too long, considering her throat was being pressure washed with goopy sludge the consistency of old pudding. It didn’t come in waves like a normal orgasm, more like someone had opened up the tap on his nuts and it was simply pouring out into her mouth. It wasn’t long before her abs started to deform as her stomach bulged and swelled, and yet he was just getting started.   
  
_ Just how much can he have?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Gallon after gallon of this horrible, spoiled slop was forced into her digestive tract, so much so that she felt herself embarrassingly leak cum right out of her asshole and into her panties after five consecutive minutes of this horrible cum flood. And, it just so happened that the train arrived at that exact moment.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’d say I’m about… A tenth of the way empty by now!”   
  
She’d have a hard time hiding  **this** one from her husband...


End file.
